


Yanking the Reins

by Louffox



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: Wilde notices Grizzop has a bit of oral fixation, and gets something custom made that they can both enjoy.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Yanking the Reins

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a wonderful universe where everyone! Is! Fine! And has my fav ot3, Grizzop/Wilde/Zolf, though Zolf features little in this. He isn't bothered to keep up with the two horndogs and has a separate bedroom for nights like this, in my little imagined world.
> 
> ANYWAYS LETS GO FUCK THAT GOBLIN.

Wilde always prided himself in being an attentive and creative lover.

So when Grizzop seized the wrist of the hand that had been slowly sliding up the side of his neck, just feeling the gasps and tremors as Zolf ate him out, and shoved two fingers into his own mouth, he took note.

He got a simple ball gag first. Black with basic leather straps.

"That's- okay, I get what you were going for, and gotta say- yes, damn,  _ please _ \- but did you think about how that might fit?" Grizzop said when Wilde presented him with the gag.

They tried it, but the ball was too small, the straps too big, his mouth too wide for it all. It was uncomfortable and essentially useless and quickly abandoned.

Oscar tried a simple length of soft cotton next. It seemed to be working, Grizzop drooling and undulating on the bed as Wilde fucked him with a lotion slick hand.

Then he bit  _ through _ the cotton with an audible tear, and they had to stop so he could spit out shreds of cotton. 

(Wilde asked Grizzop to punish him for his failure, so Grizzop got himself off on Wilde's cock three times, grinding his clit on him but not fucking him properly, leaving Wilde gritting his teeth and watching-  _ feeling _ \- him come again, again, and again, feeling him soak his groin and balls but never giving him the tightness or friction he needed.)

(So it wasn't much of a failure after all.)

A leather strap worked fine for a while, but he nearly bit through that too.

By that point, Wilde had another plan anyways. The leather was just meant to get them through until his proper gag was finished.

And eventually, the custom item was finished, and he led Grizzop to the bedroom (telling Zolf he probably wouldn't need earplugs tonight), and presented it to him.

"Is this- what even is this?" Grizzop said, turning the tangle of leather, rings, and bars over in his hands.

"Strip," Oscar said. It wasn't yelled or snapped. Just a spoken word. Quiet. Instructional rather than commanded.

Grizzop frowned, but set it aside and did as he was told.

Oscar kneeled on the bed behind him, taking the rig with him. Grizzop turned to watch him, but Oscar took him by the chin and turned his face back forward with a firm jerk.

He could see the goblin relax at that, his shoulders visibly dropping a little as he mentally dropped into a softer space. It was a space Oscar knew as well. He couldn't recall ever having a partner who was as easy or frequent to switch with as Grizzop, but they were both natural go-getter's and leaders without regret or hesitation, and this often translated directly to the bedroom. Or just as often could invert in the bedroom and leave them silent minded and obedient, giving up the reins to someone else.

Tonight Oscar had the reins.

Literally.

He bound his hands first, a simple start to get him comfortably in the mood, tying them with a length of soft silk behind his back. He could slip free if he really tried. They both knew he wouldn't. 

Then came the new item.

He was careful and exploratory as he opened up the leather harness and dropped it over Grizzop's head, who, to his credit, stayed docile and obedient.

"Open," Wilde said gently, pressing on the hinge of his jaw, and Grizzop was malleable to his touch, opening his mouth and letting him slide the bit in, back over his teeth, long fingers carefully tracing over his tongue to feel how it sat in the back of his mouth, at the corners of his lips, feeling for any places where there was too much pressure.

He began to tighten the straps, holding the rings in place as he secured it. He slipped a thumb back into his mouth to trace the bit, sliding under the wet metal to drag over his tongue, teeth, lips. Grizzop shifted slightly, but the bit kept him from sucking his fingers back into his mouth, kept him mute. Oscar rose from behind him and got around in front, pushing his knees apart to stand between them, and examined it carefully.

By now, Grizzop's cheeks had high spots of color, a green flush betraying his arousal- along with the sparkle of moisture between his legs, the swollen tip of his cock just visible between his lips.

His mouth was already wet with drool as well, and Wilde shivered slightly, smiling, pleased with the arrangement.

The bit had been a custom made piece, something Grizzop would later be furious about, as custom bits for people were startlingly expensive. Wilde didn't give a damn. It was worth it. They both would agree on that point.

Oscar closed his jaw, checking the corners of his mouth again for sore or tight spots, and then opened it again. He could see his tongue moving restlessly under the bar, tracing it, feeling it out.

"Good?"

He tried to speak, making a garbled noise. Hesitated. Nodded, blushing harder now, an obvious tremble running through his thighs.

"Do you like that? Being muted. Quiet. No point in thinking, no point in words, you can't speak them. Or do anything." Wilde took the strap on the back of the brindle and gave it a tug, tilting his face up and making his throat taut and bared, exposed, at his mercy, to punctuate his next words. "Without my permission, that is."

He ran his hand over the sides of the brindle, testing the leather, giving it small tugs just to make Grizzop shift under his power. Grizzop had closed his eyes, face still pointed up from the yank of the brindle, mouth closing to suck on the metal bar.

"You like that? The taste of cold steel, something long and hard to suck on? No point in denying it- even if you could speak. You're mine. Right now, there is nowhere in the world you can be, nothing else you could do, nothing to be done, because I've got you right now. So you might as well settle in." Grizzop's shoulders relaxed, and he gave more of a reaction, squeezing his knees around Oscar's hips and letting out a small gasp. His eyes opened and he fixed Oscar with a stare. Mute as he was, his look still said it all- relaxed, pleading, willing, lustful.

Oscar took pity on him and shuffled forward, putting one knee up on the bed between his legs.

"Do you think you can get off just on this? Riding my leg, humping me like an animal. I want you panting," he commanded, and Grizzop was already thrusting his hips against his knee and leg, desperately grinding his soaking lips against him, his muscles contracting and fluttering with the movement. His little whines and pants were garbled around the bit, occasional sounds escaping his throat as he sucked and mouthed at it.

Oscar wrapped a hand around the reins and gave it a sharp jerk, pulling his head back, and his hips gave a stutter, then dragged slower, harder, as he came. He rode it out with those slow undulations, and then sat back, breathing hard, looking up at Wilde with his chin down, his gaze heated and still needy.

"Again?"

Grizzop nodded.

"Do you want something in you? Or me to suck you off?"

Grizzop hesitated, and then cast his gaze down. Oscar smiled and pressed at the edge of the bit at the corner of his mouth, then slid his fingers over the bar to press on his tongue.

"Good boy. You know you're not in charge now. You're just here for the ride. I decide. You just let yourself be used. And I think…. I think I'd like to lick you. I want you to hold onto my hair and ride my mouth, my pet, can you do that?"

Grizzop nodded rapidly, gaze still down. "Good," Oscar said, cupping his cheek in his palm and leaning in to kiss him. It was sloppy and wet, the bit preventing him from kissing back properly or even closing his mouth. His mouth was slick, drooling, and Oscar licked inside his mouth so he could taste the metal as well, feeling the slightly-colder-than-skin steel. He twisted slightly to bite the side of the bit, and then reached behind him to untie his hands.

He got on his knees, lifting Grizzop's legs to drop them over his shoulders, and leaned in.

"Hands in my hair. Don't move them. You can pull as much as you need," he murmured into his groin, right where his leg met his hips, and gave the fragile skin there a small nip.

And then he turned to Grizzp's core, breathing in the musky scent of him, a perfume of want and wet. He had to take a moment to focus, head spinning a little as the musk made him painfully aware of his own need, the scent pure  _ fuck me _ , his own body responding with a dribble of precum he could feel soaking into his own pants.

Later. Now, he was attending to Grizzop. Just as much as he'd told his lover to stay in the moment, he would as well. This moment was about him.

He glanced up at his face for affirmation, and saw him heavy lidded and drooling with need, the bit doing its work, giving him something to mouth against.

Oscar went to work. Opening his own mouth, he dipped his tongue into his hot core and licked a stripe up the shivering length of him, opening him up and pressing his lips to his clit to give the swollen nub a small sucking kiss.

He  _ really _ went to work, focusing, one hand still up on Grizzop's cheek, thumbing over the corner of his stretched and bound mouth, his other hand holding his cunt open so he could lick him out properly. He sank a finger into his hole, feeling it flutter and squeeze around the intrusion, licking the rim around it, tracing back up to flatten his tongue against his clit. Licking back down, doing it again.

When Grizzop began to pant in earnest, hands tightening to really pull on his hair, but obediently not doing anything else, Oscar switched. He tapped at his clit with his fingertips while he pressed his tongue into his hole, fucking him hard and relentlessly with his mouth.

Grizzop wailed, bucked his hips, made another broken noise, and clenched his knees hard around Oscar's head, fingers twisting in his hair. Oscar continued to lick him and eat him out as he came, dragging out every bit of spunk and pleasure he could from his pulsing core, until he gave one last drag of his hips against his face and then fell back.

Oscar was up on the bed in a moment, shuffling out of his clothes in record time, maneuvering Grizzop around until he was on all fours, taut athletic ass in the air, soaked thighs together. He smoothed a hand up his spine, gave one of his ears a tug, and then took hold of the reins.

His other hand he used to guide his cock between his thighs, not penetrating him, but sliding up along his core, his spit-and-spunk-wet lips hot, welcoming around his length. He took a moment to slide Grizzop's knees closer together, getting a tighter space to fuck.

And then he began to fuck him, snapping his hips against his ass, a hand on his thigh to keep his legs together. He could feel the tip of his cock nudging the swollen edge of his clit, and Grizzop gasped with every other drag.

He gasped harder when Oscar yanked back, pulling his head back, and his arms went out from under him. He was making little  _ hh, hh, hh,  _ sounds, head turned to the side, drooling and panting into the sheets.

Oscar pistoned his cock into his heat a few more times before his orgasm struck him, everything going sharp and wobbly as he pounded through it, a tingling pleasure running down to his fingers, his toes, barely able to see through the bliss as Grizzop groaned and came again, another rush of sticky come drooling over Oscar's pulsing cock and down his thighs.

He gave one last thrust and fell forward over him, staying on his knees but lying his chest flat over Grizzop's back, both of them breathing hard.

He stayed just like that for a bit, their bodies hot for several more minutes before they'd start to cool and dry. He knew this was Grizzop's favorite part, though he'd never said it. He often dragged Oscar over him when they were done, wordlessly burrowing beneath him, wanting to be caged in and kept warm for a little while as he relaxed, blissed out and still quiet and submissive.

Eventually, Oscar lifted his head just enough to begin fumbling with the straps, and unhooked the brindle from Grizzop's head. The goblin was slow to spit the bit out, giving it a last suck clean before lovingly drawing it from his mouth.

"Was that okay?" Oscar whispered, both too quietly content for loud spoken words.

"That was… yeah. Yes. It… it's perfect," Grizzop sighed, turning to kiss the closest part of Oscar to his mouth, his wrist. The bard hummed happily and tucked his face into his shoulder, kissing him back.

"Good. You were very good too."

"Course I was. I'm always good."

Oscar snorted, but let him have the last word. After the time spent gagged and mute, he supposed he was allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> A hundred thousand lovetentacles for the Wilde server. Yall keep me thirsty <3


End file.
